Just Another Day At Work
by Guardian07
Summary: The normal day of the people who works as an Oni, exterminator of supernatural creatures called Makamou.


Disclaimer:I don't own Kamen Rider. If I do, then Hibiki, Kabuto and Kiva would have ended differently...

Author's Note: I'm guessing most of you guys never watched Hibiki, right? Well, I decided to write this one-shot fic to introduce you guys to Hibiki's World(lol) using a side character, Danki, who I consider a great character. It's a pity that the character was removed from the script along with Eiki and Shouki due to the staff change(producer,writer etc.)...and the result was Hibiki wasn't what it's supposed to be. It was degraded. CURSE YOU TOEI FOR LETTING THIS HAPPEN!!!

Okay, okay, enough of my rambling. Comments, critics, anything. Bring it to me!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People like to complain about their work a lot; "My salary is ridiculous"," Ahhh, the working hours are soo long"," My boss is a complete snob" and it goes on and on.

"Well, compared to this job, those jobs are like a walk in the park" Danki ponders absently as he twirls the last Disc on his Henshin Onsa, readying it for deployment. He places it back with the other Discs and, snapping the Onsa to its full length, he taps the Discs and the initially white Discs colorizes and transform into animals.

"I'm counting on you guys" Danki said to the Disc Animals as they all spread out to different parts of the forest to search for the rumored Makamou; the Azure Wolves scouring the ground, the Yellow Crabs and Black Cobras taking to the swamps and lakes, and the Madder Hawks scanning the area from the sky.

"Now, I'll just have to wait" mutter the medium-built man to himself. He poured some tea into a cup from the flask on the foldable table, and while taking a sip, takes a look of his campsite. Just a campfire, the aforementioned table and a simple tent with his car parked some distance away. "Another night in the woods, huh?" he mutters to himself again. His job often requires him to camp in forests, mountain areas and the like because it is where _they_ usually appear. Also, to avoid collateral damage and civilian casualty, his job was to always try to destroy _them_ before _they_ reach any populated area. It's not like he's not used to night outs, but still, it's a pain.

"Just another day at work, I guess" he said to himself finally, setting the empty cup on the table and start to do push-ups. For obvious reasons, in his line of work he cannot afford to be unprepared, since he can lose more than just his job.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's nearly 4 pm in the evening, and about half of the Discs had return, but none of them had got a hit. Danki sighs as he places another Disc into its case.

"Guess I'll have to widen the search area" thought Danki bitterly. He looked back at the map. The area is close to the outskirts of town, which means he have to find them fast before they attack the nearby settlement.

Suddenly, Danki felt something crawling up his leg, inside his pants. He jumped a little and reached into his jeans to find a Black Cobra.

"Man, they really do like small places, huh? I see what Hibiki-san was talking about" saying that to himself, he snapped his finger and threw the Black Cobra into the air. The Cobra then returned to its disc form. Danki caught it and played it on his Onsa. Initially there's nothing but at one point some croaking sounds was heard from the disc. Danki let out a small smile. "This is it".

He glanced at the map, and the smile faded as quickly as it had come. "Damn, it's close to the settlement" he mutters and, strapping his Onsa on his belt, took off to the designated area immediately. Now the real job starts here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now where is it…?"

Danki had arrived at the area where the Makamou was detected, but he didn't see anyone, and started to look around for it. It wasn't long before he heard a cry for help.

Near a lake, two humanoid monsters are menacingly approaching a couple of campers, who are, needless to say, scared out of their wits.

_Haaah, there's always had to be people who would come to places like this for one thing or the other. Well, I guess since it is summer after all._

Danki takes a Disc from the left side of his belt, taps it with his Onsa and threw it. The Disc turns light blue and transformed into an eagle. The Light Blue Eagle lets out a pitched scream and within seconds Madder Hawks come flying from all directions and the flock of birds, led by the Light Blue Eagle, attack the Douji and Hime, distracting them from their prey.

"Go, now!" Danki said to the campers as he stepped in between them and the monsters. The campers, momentarily bewildered by the flock of red weird-shaped birds coming to their rescue, started to scarper.

Danki only had momentarily turned to face the enemy when the Douji blasted a mouthful of gunk to him. He barely dodges it and jumps aside to avoid the subsequent blasts. He taps the Henshin Onsa on a nearby tree and puts it to his forehead. A second Oni face appears and his body begun to be consumed by a light blue fire. The Douji and Hime blasts more gunk on him but naturally, it has no effect. He fans away the fire to complete the transformation, revealing his Oni form; A single-horned, Taiko-based, blue-tinted Oni.

Danki flicks his right wrist slightly"Okay, let's get this started".

The monsters charged at him but he was way ahead of them; in a second Danki was already in front of them and he let out a straight punch to the Douji's stomach, knocking it away several meters. Danki then utilizes the momentary opening from the surprise attack to let rip a punch combo on the Hime. Not letting up, he extended the Oni Claws in between his knuckles, intending to go in for the kill. Surprisingly, the Hime had quickly recovered and blasts gunk at him, but was caught unguarded when Danki deftly jumped up to avoid the attack and stabs it where the heart should be. White blood shoots out from the holes and the Hime went kaboom.

The Douji lets out a furious roar and tried to blast him. Danki lowers his stance with his right foot behind his left and his left hand touching the ground, effectively avoiding the shots and putting him in a good position for a dash. Like a bullet, Danki pounce at his enemy. The Douji reacted a little late and got sliced at the abdomen but manage to avoid the stab. Danki extended the Oni Claws on his other hand and slashed at the Douji, killing it.

"That was the easy part, now the hard part" Danki comments, retracting his claws. "Croaking sound, summer, near water, and gunk-spouting parents. No doubt about it. A kappa".

No sooner than that, croaking sound reached his ears and more gunk headed towards him. Anticipating this, Danki evaded it and went straight for the source. The kappa then jumps out of the bush from where it is hiding and fled in high speed.

"Heh, I can do that too".

Danki is a special Oni that can move in abnormal speed, earning him his name, the "Bullet Oni". With this ability, he was able to keep up with the Makamou. A few aerial clashes ensue and Danki managed to land a solid right punch to the Kappa's chest. It fell to the ground a few meters ahead of him.

The creature then tried a different approach; blasting gunk like hell. Danki sidestepped a few and after getting the idea, run around the Kappa. It stopped shooting and head towards him.

Danki smiled under his mask. "Sorry, I'm not interested." He detaches the Ongekiko Mikageban from his belt and threw it to the surprised Makamou. The taiko buckle connects to the Kappa's body and enlarges.

Danki took out his drum sticks and heads in for the finisher. But something went wrong.

_Another_ Kappa went out of hiding and jump straight at him, catching him by surprise and tackled him. Danki quickly recovered from the fall but he wasn't fast enough. The Kappa shot gunk that hit his left leg, and his worst fear had come true.

_OH SHIT!! _

The gunk, for whatever damn reason, immediately hardens and becomes heavy. _Really_ heavy.

_Damn it, my leg is already getting heavy…_

The cunning beast blasts at him again, and out of instinct, he held his right hand to block the shots. Bad news. The next moment, as the gunk hardens, his right forearm felt like it had weigh 4 to 5 more kilos. Desperate, he jumped on his right leg, trying to escape. Whatever happens, he can't let them hit his remaining free limb and he can't…

Forget the next one. It already happened. The Kappa that was locked with his Ongekiko intercepted his jump and forced him into the water.

_Let's see, I can barely move my right arm and left leg, while they happen to be world class swimmers. Not a good match is probably an understatement…_

In times like this he was thankful that he took the trouble to try out the training regime Hibiki-san recommended, and that he had the initiative to ask for underwater-operable Disc Animals as a precaution. Although the gunk is heavier than the weights that he used for training, he managed to rebalance himself and, with effort, will be able to swim back to the surface. The Kappas, intent on drowning him, swims rapidly towards him, but was attacked by swarms of Black Cobras and Yellow Crabs.

_I have to remember to thank Midori-chan for those_, he thought dryly as he heads for the surface. _I also have to remember to thank God that this is not a too deep lake._

With great effort, he jumps out of the lake, and sees the first Kappa busy with the Disc Animals. Taking his chance, he rush straight towards it.

_**"Ongeki Da Hasai Sazareishi"**_

Danki hits the taiko hard, and the Makamou takes a few steps back, result of being hit with Pure Sound. He then hits the taiko drum with his left hand furiously fast, grinding at the enemy. Finally, he hit it with both drum sticks, and the Makamou was destroyed. The Mikageban return to its original shape, and putting back his drum stick, he catches it with his left hand.

'The next one…"

The second Kappa leaps out of the water towards him. With his body already aching for a rest, Danki easily duck under the Kappa. Before the Kappa could do anything else, Danki throws the drum stick in his right hand at it, which the Makamou deflects with its hand, unaware that Danki, in that moment, had dashed towards it. The next moment the Mikageban was locked at its chest.

_**"Ongeki Da Hasai Sazareishi"**_

Danki take out his other drumstick and again, start hitting the taiko drum with frenzy, while the Makamou was helpless to retaliate. He hit it one last time and the battle was over.

Exhausted, Danki went down on one knee before laying flat on the ground. With his head de-henshined, he was panting and sweating, not to mention his right leg is hurting like hell."Ahh, that was really tiring!!" The Disc Animals gather around him and cheered for his victory. He laughs heartily, and sitting up(well,struggling to), he said "And thanks to you guy, too. Good job, everyone".The Disc Animals let out another chorus of sounds.

He then wistfully looks at his gunk-covered arm and leg.

"Haaa, looks like I'll have to see Dr Jinan when I get back" he said ruefully as he started to chip away the hard gunk with his Oni Claws. The gunk let out a nasty odor, and before long Danki already felt the side effects; his throat felt like its burning and his vocal chord is messed up. His voice has developed an insane pitch.

_Yep, just another day at work..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
